A day to start from zero
by M.D. Baq
Summary: What if Erica gets tired of sharing Godou, what if she regrets being in love with him. A day in Erica's life when she wanted to erase everything and start from zero.
1. Chapter 1

"_I said no! Get off of me, you're too close. That's why they hate me; you can't do this here Erica. I'm tired of telling you the same every day. Don't cling on me"_

Those were Kusanagi Godou's words to the beautiful Erica Blandelli. He was really attracted to the blonde girl, who wouldn't. She was simply beautiful, even though his heart was beating fast for her presence and her attention, he knew that the smallest chance he gave to her, he'll be formally engaged.

That was the biggest challenge, how reject such a beautiful and sexy woman who was more than willing to have skin-ship time with him.

"_Godou I just want to be this close with you. Why don't you understand something that simple? I love to have you this close" _replied the girl.

She knew that he was really hesitant to accept her affections. In spite the fact, she loves him with her heart and was more than willing to share him with the other girls, as long as she was the first; Erica Blandelli was getting tired of being rejected. She had to shallow her pride and try to conquer his heart. She's been doing everything on her hands, even used her body, used lingerie, being naked, sweet talking, kissed him. Erica was getting without options, tired.-

"Fine Godou! I won't show my affections in public"

Letting his arm go, they blonde girl entered the school building. She just sat on her desk and spoke to nobody, lost in her thoughts. [You're an idiot Godou! I hate you! What can I do to take me seriously? I'm tired]

*sighs*

Godou, Mariya and Liliana got in the room a little after her. Liliana, her usual self, shy at the presence of Godou and Mariya, her naïve and innocent personality allows her to approach him unnoticeable. He was comfortable around her; Mariya crushed the wall he put in front of Erica.

[They surely get along well. There are not just two…, there is missing the other girl. God! What I'm gonna do? Do I have any chance, will he give any chance? I know I'm not any girl to him, but with so many options … I don't know anymore]

The day passed by and Erica was still lost on her thoughts, what would be the best for her. Although, she was with a Campione, and that's the best spot for her to shine and get stronger, but emotionally wasn't the best for her. Every day Godou shows her that she's and will be just a friend.

Days passed by and there wasn't any change to Erica, she stopped to be touchy with him at school or outside, but he still wakes her up and walks with her to school. He was even accustomed to see her in underwear, not even blushing or nervous.

At Erica's apartment, 6 am, Erica didn't sleep much, and at the time Godou arrived to her place, she was already woken up, but still in bed.

"hey Godou!.-"

"What?"

"no, nothing. Don't pay attention"

"hey you've been acting so weird lately. Are you ok?"

"So, you've been watching me"

"Not really. I've heard it from the other girls"

"oh…Ok… I'm fine I guess. Don't mind it too much.-"

"Alright, if you say so.- Hurry up we'll get late for school"

"I don't ,- I don't really wanna go. Sorry, I should have called you"

"You said that now, c'mon Erica. You feeling ok? Are you sick?

And at that last question Erica thought [if I'm sick, I'm sick of tired of you and your stupidity. Why?! Why have I fell in love of such stupid guy? I'm tired I just wanna go somewhere, I don't wanna try anymore and get just rejected. Moreover I'll need to hear Mariya and Liliana scolding me 'cause I wanna be close to you. Ahhhh why don't you just disappear?! I only want to sleep until I forget everything about you, until it doesn't hurt that much.]

"Sick?" with a fake smile on her face she denied what he thought.

"I'm just tired, I didn't sleep much last night and I don't wanna go to school today. I rather sleep; if I can I'll go at lunch time and take afternoon classes."

"you sure?" questioned Godou, he wasn't convinced of her answer. [Erica not sleeping? That's weird]

"Yes, I'm fine. You'll be late" Erica went back to bed, inside her blankets, in her pillows buried her face. [yeah, Godou go! It's pointless going. It'll be like every day]

"Ok. I'm leaving then. Bye" walking out her apartment Godou was thinking about Erica. [She didn't jump or tried to kiss me today. Is she really ok? Something is bothering her, what is it?]

"Kusanagui-sama, where is Erica?" asked Liliana. She went with him every day to the blonde's apartment to wake her up. But this time she was a bit late, so he went ahead.

"oh. She didn't want to go to school. Don't ask I don't know why, she said she didn't sleep last night, but, do you know if there is something bothering her? She's not acting like her lately"

"I don't know.- y'know we aren't that close"

"yeahh that's right"

They walked together to school, the other girls asked about the blonde, but Liliana told them her 'reasons' and Godou's concern. The girls gossiped about the blonde's absence, her lately behavior and how absent-minded Godou was during the day.

The school day was over and the blonde never arrived or answered her phone. None knew about her during the day. Upset for her behavior, Godou went back to the blonde's apartment. He told no one he was heading to her place and sneak out the school before the girls notice that the 5 minutes pee time were getting to long.

The apartment was just like morning, no signs of cooking and even Erica's maid wasn't around, all windows closed. He found her still in bed, wearing the same pink underwear. [And you told me you were ok. Ohhh Erica! What I'm gonna do with you?] He told to himself.

Approaching to the blonde, he noticed something shinny on her cheek. She was asleep, but her cheeks and eyed-lids were wet, she was crying in her sleep.

"What is it bothering you so much that you can't sleep peacefully?"

Whipping her tears he approached her and attempted to wake her up. He was decided to discover that bad thing that made Erica Blandelli cry. Little did he know that the reason behind those tears was him.

"Hey Erica! Wake up! Wake up!"

"ahh… what's wrong with you Godou just let me sleep" said the blonde and covered herself with the blanket again.

"Erica… what's wrong? You were crying on your sleep? Tell me what is it?" but he didn't get any answered from the blonde, just silence. Frustrated, he grabbed her arm and lifted her body.

"Erica seriously what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? Talk to me, if there is something I can't help you with I'll do it. Y'know we're friends"

Those words popped on her mind friends, hurt…

*sights*

"Godou … I don't know, but I guess it's better if I leave." The blonde considered the possibility of going elsewhere and try to forget him, to heal. Their relationship was getting nowhere and he said friend. She was only his friend and nothing more.

"Leave? Where? Do you wanna go home? Do you feel that bad? Do you want me to find a doctor?" ignorant of the true meaning of those words, he continued: "I'll call your uncle!"

"I'm not sick. I'm just tired"

"Alright, so you wanna go on holidays. Well, it's not that bad you'll have the upcoming summer." Replied Godou.

"I'm not talking about it. I meant leaving everything behind, even you and start from zero" explained Erica.

"Start from zero?! So, you wanna go where, with who, when, why?" he said with an startled face.

"I'm tired Godou. I'm tired of everything. You know I'm in love with you, but you don't see me the same way I do. °Sights° I know it's not your fault, love cannot be forced."

"So, you wanna leave now, after you put me in this situation, turned me into a Campione, showed me magic and everything, you want to abandon me."

"If you put it in those terms; yes, I want to abandon you. I can't live near you with these feelings and, knowing that you don't feel the same, with 3 more girls around trying to seduce you as well. Hey, you closed the door for me, but you let it open for them. What do you want me to do?! To stay here until I see how you fall for one of them"

After one to two minutes silence Erica continued:

"No, Godou, it hurts leaving you, I'm such a fool letting down my uncle's organization. But I know I don't deserve this"

Erica's voice was serene, no hesitation, no trembling. She was sure of her words, that she was making her best decision. She had no care about the political implications, or that Godou's life would be threatened without her around, without her skills.

" Where do you plan to go, then?" Said Godou resigned to the blonde's will.

"I don't know … I guess I'll wander around. I won't get back home either. I just want to be by myself for a while, feel my freedom. I don't know, meet new people, perhaps I found someone that appreciate my feelings and love more than anything. We never know; life is a puzzle" Replied the blonde with her eyes fixed on the ceiling, staring at the lights, imagining new scenarios. She could breathe the thick air of a mounting and the fresh air of the beach. No doubting that her future trips will lead her to amazing landscapes and beautiful people.

"I do appreciate your feelings, but it's just that you're too pushy. […] I mean, I care about you and, I wouldn't be at ease knowing that you're feeling sad and whoever knows where. No, I can't let you go like that, why don't you go with Liliana, perhaps, you can get along with her after all and I won't be that worry"

"No… I want to be ALONE Godou. In that case the only company, I would accept, it's you and you won't go. So, just let me be, and don't make things harder for me" said the Erica, still under the blanket and avoiding Godou's gaze.

"I'll go then" replied Godou.

"What?!" exclaimed Erica looking at Godou.

"Yep, I'll go with you then. I know I'm the mean reason of your sadness. Maybe, I can do something to fix it"

Lifting her body and facing Godou, Erica replied: "Hey, I wanna go to forget you, erase all memories, I don't want to be in love with you anymore. I was kidding, I never thought you'll take seriously and also, that means the girls are coming as well. So, it'll be the same."

Moving forward to the blonde, godou's hand reached her face. He caressed her face and hair. "Do you think I'll be content if you're not around? I'm silly, I want you around"

"Godou but I don't wanna be around you like this, unable to touch you, kiss you, close to you and uncertain of your feelings for me and the other girls."

He moved his body close to hers and kissed her on the forehead. Their eyes locked to each other after his kiss, "Godou…" uttered the blonde. He got even nearer to her face and his lips intertwined hers, his hands moved by themselves, reaching the blanket and took it off from the blonde's body. He glanced the perfect figure of the blonde and her finest chest.

That kiss wasn't like the previous; it was charge with lust, desire. He didn't want her to move, but wasn't ready to accept Erica's feelings and even his. Being silly that's all he wants, in his mind, it wasn't anything wrong with it, [I'm just 17, why should I engage or follows someone else command, I do what I want, I'm a Campione].

"I'm a Campione, I don't want you to go, and if you do, you go with me or Liliana! Do you understand?!" stated Godou.

She didn't agree or disagree with his statement, closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep again, looking for that peace of mind; she covered her face with her hands.

"Erica, y'know, you're beautiful. I'd be so annoying seeing you with someone else. If I go with you I won't let anyone to get close to you, and Liliana would be able to follow my command as I wish"

"You're being too greedy, you want me close, but on your own terms. That's unfair! What do you really feel for me Godou?"

"I don't even know. Times like know […] I just see you and want to have you close, kissing you, caressing you. You're adorable, smart; everything without you wouldn't be the same. I know I can rely on the girls, but if you're not there it's not the same. I like you, but I cannot say I love you so much I give my hands for you, I'll marry you. I can't say that 'cause I don't feel that"

"I understand Godou" replied the blonde in sorrow. [he doesn't love me. I'm an idiot. Like?! You like a dog or a cat but not a woman who's in love with you dumbass]

"Please stay with me, don't go to a place I can't see you or know about you"

"I don't know Godou. I still think it's the best"

"what can I do to convince you? Should I hypnotize you? Or should I kiss you until you say yes? I like the second one"

He kissed once again the young lady, this time untying her undies. He caressed her fine ass, feeling her soft skin, smelling her fragrance. [how can you be so pretty?]

"You know me well… {giggles} Erica. How do you know I love that expression, that innocent expression of yours asking what am I doing? You know very well what I am doing."

He continued taking off her top, releasing her round pair of tits and her pink nipples. He kissed them and sucked them as a small baby. He took her breast on his hands, and caressed it tenderly. Looking at her face, and noticing she still had the same expression. He said:

"Ok! You win! What do you want me to do? And I'll do it. Just don't tell me you wanna go 'cause you know my answer. Stop pouting your mouth like that, you crybaby!"

"I won't pout again, if you promise me that I'll be number one, … always your number one"

"You're my number one, you've always been. I haven't done this with any other girl. This is the first time I want so badly to kiss someone, hold you this close, and explore your body. So, you're my number one, are you still mad at me?"

"you're such a sweet talker. Where did you learn that?"

"Perhaps it's because of you, my goddess"


	2. Chapter two

**Continuation of the story line. Sorry it's been a while withput any updates, but I was kinda busy. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter two**

"That's a new thing… so because of me, you reject me, so that's my fault fell in love so boldly, I pushed you to come here… That's a new excuse" replied nonchalantly.

Godou's eyes were fixed onto the blonde's gaze, caressing her cheeks, her neck, playing with her hair.

"Erica, I know it's not your fault, either mine. It's just the circumstances. You want something that I can´t give you now. We're are just 17, there is a lot of time to fulfill your dream"

"So, you really know what I want? Are you sure?!" exclaimed the beauty.

"You're always bragging around you're the first lady, my wife, the only one. I can't marry you, at least not now. It's too much responsibility, I can barely accustom to be the center of attention, and being a campione and still you want me to be your husband." The devil king was sincerely expressing his thoughts, trying to convey the exact words to make her understand that the problem wasn't attraction or love, but rather the sense of responsibility that marriage carried.

"You see, you don't get what I want. Sometimes I want to be a normal girl with her boyfriend, just taking care of me and expressing your caring, it'll be more than enough. But you keep pushing me aside, except for today; you see it scares me to death the thought that tomorrow will be the same. Today you said all those things to make me stay" said bluntly the blonde.

"Ok. I see, I'll let you held my hand from now on as much as you want in public, just no kissing in front of the girls. You know they can be a bit noisy and I don't want to hear any lecture from Liliana or Mariya."

At the moment the blonde heard that, her eyes watered and pouted softly to Godou's proposal. She was cunning and wise to make any kind of negotiation. She knew that as long as she was alone with Godou and showed him a fragile image he'll agree or consent to anything she asks.

"Then, I can't kiss you at all?! I need a dose of love everyday otherwise I will be anxious and jump on your lap." Responded the blonde.

"What I meant is in from of them, without any reason to do so. Right now, it's perfectly fine. Moreover, I love your cherry lips and the touch of your warm body against mine"

"So, can you wake me up every morning like you used to do? Instead of Lily waking me up, can you do it?"

"Liliana will get in by herself, even if I tell her not to. She won't listen"

"that's true. And if once I week I sleep with you, just like before. I promise I'll put on some PJs"

"I don't know Erica. Having this beautiful lady just for me once a week, it sounds too dangerous. Also, it doesn't sound right"

She lifted her naked body and faced Godou who was slightly laid on her bed. Her long blond hair covered half of her breast, giving her an angelic aura. Despite being called Diavollo which means devil, anything sinister from her can't be seen at first sight.

She spread her legs and sat on his lap, approaching his face, she said: "I've been half naked all this time, I think you can control yourself this much, so what is the problem sleeping with you?"

Godou hesitated to her sudden approach; she was inches from his face. In spite the fact they were kissing at caressing for the time being, he didn't want to have sex with her just yet. For him, to have sex with her, was a synonym of marriage, responsibility and even kids, things he wasn't ready for. But at the time he was so arouse of seeing the naked beauty on his lap.

"I can't control myself much more and think you'll be in my bed the whole night…" replied the devil king.

"So what?" she whispered on his ear.

"I wanna do bad things with you, remember I'm still the devil king"

"I've been called the diavollo rosso. So we're even, why don't you just kiss me now?"

Godou just laughed at the impetuous comment of the blonde. But that wasn't far from what he wanted. He hugged and caressed her bare back, shoulders, hair.

"you're beautiful!" after those words her and his lips collide, unlocking their most lustful desires. She started undressing the devil king, touching his chest and staring at it with a wicked smiled. He once again grouped her breast, bite her hard nipples, sucked them harder than before, running to his tongue through her neck and finishing at her earlobe, whispering "I'm gonna fuck you hard, my first lady".

"My king, you're more than ready, isn't it? I've been feeling for a while now that it's poking my thighs." Replied Erica gazing at his pants. She bit her lips at the thought of his dick inside of her. He just got more and more arouse to see her reactions.

He took off her panties, sucked and fingered her pussy, driving her to the climax, to the point that she asked for it, to put it inside. Amused by her face and her request, he bit her lower lip and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Then, the campione caressed her insides with his penis, moving with a compass, they glued to each other until they were fully satisfied.

"Are you convinced by now I should stay once a week at your place?" asked Erica.

"I still think it might get a bit dangerous, and I don't want troubles and headaches with you all" responded.

"Godou!" cried the blonde.

"you're such as spoil girl!" replied the Campione.

"I'll sneak into your bed once a week, even if you don't want to or if you find me irresistible, and there is no way to stop me."

"I know there is no way to stop you, if you really want to do it."

"You'll need to kick me from your bed" exclaimed Erica by caressing the devil king chest.

"I'll never do such a thing like hurting you, you're my most important person; I'll never hurt you"

The blonde just give him a wide smile, her gaze was intoxicated by her king. That pillow talking is all she wanted, it was perfect for her. She heard the magical words that nobody else will hear.

"The girls should be looking for you."

"°Sights° I know, I'll need to deal with them later, but for now you let us be like this a bit more!"

"I won't call them, and if you want to, I'll deal with them".

"please, don't say anything to complicate things more!"

"Hoho you're talking with Erica Blandelli, there are few things I can't handle, and they're not one of them."


End file.
